total_drama_ridonculous_racefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Below is a timeline of Total Drama and Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Note: Years are based off the statement on the official Total Drama Facebook page that Island and Action occur in "year one", World Tour and Revenge of the Island occur in "year two", and All-Stars, Pahkitew Island, and The Ridonculous Race occur in "year three". Additionally, year three must be 2009 since Chris, who's birthday is confirmed to be November 18th, 1978, is 30 during the events of Pahkitew Island. Media chronology 2007 Season 1 (Total Drama) *Not So Happy Campers (Part 1) *Not So Happy Campers (Part 2) *The Big Sleep *Dodgebrawl *Not Quite Famous *The Sucky Outdoors *Phobia Factor *Up the Creek *Paintball Deer Hunter *If You Can't Take the Heat... *Who Can You Trust? *Basic Straining *X-treme Torture *Brunch of Disgustingness *No Pain, No Game *Search and Do Not Destroy *Hide and Be Sneaky *That's Off the Chain! *Hook, Line and Screamer *Wawanakwa Gone Wild! *Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon *After the Dock of Shame *Camp Castaways *Are We There Yeti? *I Triple Dog Dare You! *Rundown *The Very Last Episode, Really! *Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Season 2 (Total Drama) *Monster Cash *Alien Resurr-eggtion *Riot on Set *Beach Blanket Bogus *3:10 to Crazytown *The Aftermath: Trent's Descent *The Chefshank Redemption *One Flu Over the Cuckoos *The Sand Witch Project *Masters of Disasters *Full Metal Drama *The Aftermath: Forgive and For-Gwen? *Ocean's Eight - Or Nine *One Million Bucks, B.C. *Million Dollar Babies *Dial M For Merger *Super Hero-ld *The Aftermath: O-wen or Lose *The Princess Pride *Get a Clue *Rock n' Rule *Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen *2008: A Space Owen *Top Dog *Mutiny on the Soundstage *The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? 2008 Season 2 (Total Drama) *Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Show Season 3 (Total Drama) *Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 1) *Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 2) *Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan *Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better *Broadway, Baby! *The Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water *Slap Slap Revolution *The Am-AH-Zon Race *Can't Help Falling in Louvre *Newf Kids on the Rock *Jamaica Me Sweat *The Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon *I See London... *Greece's Pieces *The Ex-Files *Picnic at Hanging Dork *Sweden Sour *The Aftermath: The Second Chance Challenge! *Niagara Brawls *Chinese Fake-Out *African Lying Safari *Rapa Phooey! *Awwwwww, Drumheller *The Aftermath: Hawaiian Style / Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles *Hawaiian Punch Season 4 (Total Drama) *Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! *Truth or Laser Shark *Ice Ice Baby *Finders Creepers *Backstabbers Ahoy! *Runaway Model *A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste *The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean *Grand Chef Auto *Up,Up and Away in My Pitiful Balloon *Eat, Puke and Be Wary *The Enchanted Franken-Forest *Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown 2009 Season 5 (Total Drama) *Heroes vs. Villains *Evil Dread *Saving Private Leechball *Food Fright *Moon Madness *No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition *Suckers Punched *You Regatta Be Kidding Me *Zeek and Ye Shall Find *The Obsta-Kill Kourse *Sundae Muddy Sundae *The Bold and the Booty-ful *The Final Wreck-ening *So, Uh, This is My Team? *I Love You, Grease Pig! *Twinning Isn't Everything *I Love You, I Love You Knots *A Blast From the Past *Mo' Monkey Mo' Problem *This is The Pits! *Three Zones and a Baby *Hurl and Go Seek *Scarlett Fever *Sky Fall *Pahk'd With Talent *Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize Season 1 (Ridonculous Race) *None Down, Eighteen to Go (Part 1) *None Down, Eighteen to Go (Part 2) *French is an Eiffel Language *Mediterranean Homesick Blues *Bjorken Telephone *Brazilian Pain Forest *A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket *Hawaiian Honeyruin *Hello and Dubai *New Beijinging *I Love Ridonc and Roll *My Way or Zimbabwe *The Shawshank Ridonc-tion *Down and Outback *Maori or Less *Little Bull on the Prairie *Lord of the Ring Toss *Got Venom *Dude Buggies *El Bunny Supremo *Ca-Noodling *How Deep is Your Love *Darjeel With It *Last Tango in Buenos Aires *Bahamarama *A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars Event timeline 1978 * November 18th: Chris McLean is born. 1991 * April 1st: '''Cody Anderson is born. 2006 * '''Unknown date: Chris begins location scouting for the series and leaves Larry on the island. He later forgets about him. 2007 * Summer: The events of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action occur three days apart. ** Twenty-two campers arrive on Total Drama Island at Camp Wawanakwa to compete to win $100,000. They're split into two teams, the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. The campers sent home are Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney (who's votes were rigged), and Harold. ** The two teams merge, and Eva and Izzy return to the competition. Now with the teams merged, they vote contestants off as a whole, with those contestants being Eva, Trent, and Bridgette. ** During a sudden-death elimination round, Lindsay is sent home, and during the next challenge, Chris chooses to eliminate DJ. The contestants then begin voting people off again, and vote off Izzy and Geoff. In another special elimination, Leshawna is eliminated by the previously eliminated contestants. ** Mr. Coconut is "born" after Owen loses his mind from seclusion. That night, Chris chooses to "eliminate" Mr. Coconut. Shortly after, the final four are split up by gender, and after females win, Duncan is sent home. After teaming up, Gwen and Owen eliminate Heather and become the final two. In the final challenge, Owen wins with the help of the eliminated contestants. ** Owen's family spends all their money with the assumption that Owen would be bringing home the money. ** Shortly after, Chris offers Owen the option to give up his $100,000 and give everyone the chance to win $1,000,000. Owen accepts, and the campers begin looking for the case with the money in it. In the end, Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, and Trent tied for the closest when the case was eaten by a shark, and all are brought back for Total Drama Action. ** Three days later the competition starts. Bridgette and Geoff are eliminated in a double elimination before teams formed, and Gwen and Trent become team captains, picking the members of their teams. The two teams, the Killer Grips and the Screaming Gaffers begin to compete, with Izzy (as E-scope) and Trent being voted off. Izzy returns to the competition on a technicality, and Gwen, DJ, and Izzy are all eliminated. After suing the show for wrongful termination last season, Courtney wins, and Owen is eliminated when everyone's votes for Courtney are invalid. Heather is eliminated shortly after. ** The teams merge and begin to vote people off again. Leshawna and Justin are eliminated. Owen returns as a mole for Chris in exchange for money since his family is poor. Lindsay accidentally votes herself off, and Harold is voted off after he figures out Owen is the mole. Courtney is eliminated, but reveals Owen as the mole first, and Owen is fired. Beth and Duncan are the final two, and after tying in a race, the eliminated contestants vote on a winner, with Beth winning. 2008 * Autumn ** Celebrity Manhunt interviews all the contestants of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action when they're up for a Gemmie Award. After they arrive, they're told they're not famous anymore, and are being replaced by a new cast, they (along with Sierra, who was reporting for Celebrity Manhunt) begin to race the new cast in Mama's bus to steal their interview, after their bus crashes, some of them go to look for help. Chris rescues Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, and Tyler from the crash site and casts them, along with Alejandro, on the third season, Total Drama World Tour. ** Now on the third season, the contestants are competing around the world in different challenges based on their location. To make it harder, contestants must now sing at least once an episode of be disqualified. While introducing the season, Ezekiel keeps annoying Chris, so he gets eliminated before the season even started. During the first challenge, Duncan quits, refusing to sing, so Chris allows Ezekiel to return. Three teams, Team Amazon, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, and Team Victory, are formed. Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, and Lindsay are all voted off, leaving DJ as the only member of Team Victory. Izzy is eliminated from injury, and DJ is eliminated shortly after, officially eliminating an entire team. Duncan is forced to return to the competition, and Noah, Tyler, and Gwen are voted off. ** Blaineley accidentally wins a challenge on the Aftermath show with the reward being entrance to the main competition, and with her debut the merge occurs. Owen is voted off, and Blaineley and Courtney are voted off together, followed by Duncan. Alejandro was supposed to be eliminated, but after Sierra blew up the plane, Chris chose to eliminate her instead. After a race to Hawaii, Cody and Alejandro tie, and Cody loses the tie breaker, making Alejandro and Heather the final two. After the two share a kiss, Heather betrays him and wins the million dollars, but Ezekiel attacks her, steals it, and falls into the volcano. The volcano erupts, and everyone tries to swim away from Hawaii. After being trampled by the other contestants and severely burned, Alejandro is put into a robot suit to sustain life. * Summer ** Chris brings a new set of contestants back to Camp Wawanakwa for the chance to win another million dollars in a new season, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. __NOEDITSECTION__